¿Qué hubiera pasado si un fan reencarnaba en mayin buu?
by Darckwilmartines
Summary: Lo que normalmente seria la vida de un chico sin nunguna cosa que lo haga sobresalir en la sociedad, claro salvo el hecho de que es un fan moderado del anime, ve como este tipo de persona trae grandes cambios al mundo de dragon ball z en adelante mediante su nueva vida en el, siendo este, el ser rosado que todos conocemos como mayin buu.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Prologo.**

 **¿Cómo están los usuarios de mi gusto volver a escribir una historia inspiradora que haga que mi mente se recupere del bloqueo de escritor que tubo, los ademas de que la rason principal por la que yo no tengo la capacidad de actualizar lo que he dicho en el fic de gohan hago estas historias en un lugar siempre; y te sientes presionado por hacer una historia de quien sea cuantas palabras en menos de una hora. La razón por la cual escribí la historia de Gohan fue también la sensación de escribir todo lo que pensamos y pusimos en palabras, claro esto no bien al caso, solo digo que no queda pendiente la historia de Gohan, también tratare de hacer que tanto esta, como la historia de gohan tenga tanta coherencia posible.**

 **O antes de que se me olvide, que responda a algunos comentarios, claro que se dé la oportunidad, pero no responda a comentarios ofensivos o insultos por no subir las actualizaciones de las historias o otros, claro esto no ha sido una respuesta. vale más que otros cortos que otros. Pues puede llegar a una sucesión que me permita sin ideas y si intento forzarme a continuar una historia con este problema puede ser la esencia de la misma y cambiar el resultado previsto. Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir que empiezas.**

 _Ni Dragon ball ni ninguno de los personajes mostrados no son sus creadores._

 _Lo único que me importa siria william xd._

 _-_ Bueno. ¿Qué pasa con la dirección que dice que no se puede usar nada de tiempo para que luego se vean las clases y que vengan con pantalon y camisa de polo, simplemente se quitan la polo y lugo se pongan otra vez que traen en su mochila y listo ¿Cuáles son los problemas? ¿Cuáles son los problemas de los estudiantes? ¿Qué hacer? asi con este nuevo uniforme.¿Qué pedo con eso? - estos eran los comentarios de la persona ahora reconocida como estudiante de preparatoria.

Caminando apaso medio, el estudiante sigue su viaje por los caminos que han recorrido desde que empezamos a asistir a la preparación observando el paisaje y la tranquilidad de este momento muy temprano debido a que estaba en el turno de la mañana, con sus brazos dentro de su chamarra de color gris, con su gorro puesto y escuchando con sus audifonos en la apertura del anime visto ayer, nuestro protagonista seguimos pensando en lo que hoy es después de terminar la escuela.

-¡Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggg! - era el sonido del timbre de la institución a la que nuestro protagonista, sacandolo de sus divagaciones y preparativos; nuestro protagonista decidio proseguir con normalidad en su dia, hacendando el ritmo de su paso, nuestro individuo empezo a dirijirse a su salon para asi proseguir con sus actividades academicas de siempre.

-Bueno clase que será todo por hoy,! Ah¡ y porfavor no olviden traerá los problemas para mañana que contaran 10 puntos para la materia.- eran las palabras de la maestra.- ah también, william.- llamo la maestra.- Necesito que lleves estos papeles a la dirección, ya que yo necesito ir al tocador.- Diría esto con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa ( **Nota: en idiomas de chicas significa ir al baño)**.-Claro- fue la respuesta simple como ahora conocido como william.- Talves deberia llegar y ver anime y manga pues la tarea se hace en corto y la dejo para después, son solo ecuaciones, gráficas, fórmulas, ¡pan comido! .- Decia willia mientras cargaba una pequeña pila de papeles hacia la dirección, los problemas de atención se encargaron para la mañana, el problema de la atención en la tarea se llevó a cabo durante el año. Responsable del salon. Ese tipo de problemas sería fácilmente resuelto por la hora y el hombre honestamente.-bueno,! Ya esta decidido¡, ¡hoy vean anime y un poco de manga y nada podra detenerme ~ ¡.- mientras william tomaba esa desision llena de emoción, en otro lugar, para ser exactos, unos cuantos kilómetros en el cielo de la posición de nuestro protagonista,

\- ¡Mierda!, Esos malnacidos mataron no solo a los pasajeros, si no tambien a los pilotos! -. Eran las quejas de un ex-oficial de la policí supone que hoy será el comienzo de mi jubilación, se supone que se visitará Ciudad Madero, se supondrá que llegará a la ciudad en avion y será un vuelo normal, y solo Voy a orinar por unos minutos y lugo escuchado un tiroteo y cuando salgo, me entero que unos putos terroristas quieren destruir una parte de la ciudad por quien sabe que razones-. Era cierto, los "malditos" como el llamo decidieron sacar sus armas para matar y no dejar de supervisar, creo que unos pocos dijeron que todos eran un sacrificio o algo así, el no pensé mucho en como eran esos tipos simplemente el mato pues fue obvio que estos no se entendieron con las palabras y no dudaron en matar a cualquiera que intentara pararlos, el los teníamos experiencia en estas cosas, una razón más para jubilarse fue lo que penso Llegó a la parte de piloto y dos personas. Vestidos de pantalones de color negro con camisetas de manga larga de color blanco. Seguimos escurriendo de los cuerpos de ahora ex-pilotos.

-¡Oh, dios!, piense que realmente se trata de observar este avión y no dejar de supervisar. Usamos los tipos como estos intentaban seguir con la vida para así seguir causando problemas en otros lugares y siempre era el tema de la vida con los lunaticos, otra razón para jubilarse.- **BIIP-.** Los comentarios se pueden ver en la dirección de los controles, incluso en una computadora portátil, en algunos de los cables de la computadora portátil y en la pantalla:

 **Mapas de Google.**

 **Lugar: Ciudad Madero.**

 **Destino: Playa miramar.**

 **Tiempo estimado de llegada: 1 minuto.**

.-¿Qq-qué? .- fue lo ultimo en decir, lo siguiente que observo la costa y la gente corriendo desesperadamente buscando refugio en el inminente centro, pocos segundos despues observar una escuela y finalmente un vestido de chico con un uniforme de la escuela en el medio de la plaza ..

.-ja, y pienso que hoy será mi día de suerte segun mi horóscopo aunque soy católico no creo que pase nada malo si leo eso, creo que una vez el padre de la iglesia me dijo que no vieras esas cosas por que ponia en duda mi fe Bueno, ahora que me siento, en el cual, finalmente, se mostrará su verdadero poder, ¡estoy impaciente ~! .- lleno de emoción, william regresaba a su salón ignorante de la terrible Trajedia que esta apunto de ocurrir **-SSSSHHHH-** ...

-¿Un avión? - Ese fue el comentario al escuchar el sonido clásico de un avión aterrizando, observando todos los aspectos desde la dirección hasta la cooperativa escuchando el sonido hasta el fuerte hacia el fuerte hasta el momento adecuado Mirando hacia otra parte, observando, observando, observando, observando, observando, observando, observando, observando, observando, observando, observando, observando, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos, observamos.y observamos desde otro ángulo se vio como el avion através el edificio en donde nuestro protagonista estudiava hasta que finalmente la punta de este avion era a unos tres o cuatro metros de la persona unica persona en la plaza por el simple eco de que aun no era El descanso y el recuento se han dado en una sola persona, parada, parada, inminente, final inminente, paralizado por el miedo que se observa en las ventanas del frente, aviación, hombre, aparente, 40 años en la misma situación que el

Apesar de ser de lugares diferentes, apesar de que no se conocian y apesar de que eran personas de edades diferentes coincidieron en lo que seriamente ultimas palabras.

 **-mierda.-**

 **-! BOOOOOOOOOOOM! .-**

Ese día fatídico se grabó en el mundo como un ataque terrorista, pero se llevó a cabo una semana de investigación, después de este día se realizó un funeral en el nombre de todas las personas que habíamos fallesido ese día.

En un cementerio se encuentran las frases de todos los fallesidos alineados en filas de 10 pero una de ellas sobresalen el resto de su vida útil en este mundo de una manera un tanto peculiar, william jamas penso que cosas extraorinadas le sucederian….

 **Y que les parece este nuevo momento, siempre quise hacer un nuevo tipo de hecho era el que pensaba sacar, ya que no hay muchos fics en donde se tomará el nombre de "protagoniesta" de la historia y por que entre Comillas por el simple echo que un fan reencanara en el. O otra cosa, también, cuando se leen los comentarios de la historia de Gohan, que fue bien recibida, ustedes me han enviado, han sido enviados a su sitio web. unos días desde que lo subi y pus pense que era un fracaso como escritor. Por eso cuando los lei me senti bien xd. Por eso intente seguir actualizando mis historias tanto como mar posible y también lei que utilizo muchas comas y para esa persona no se si podre con eso pues hay veces en la que siento que debo usar las comas en los lugares como dije soy nuevo en this asi asi Que no esperen mucho de mi vida con la ficción de Gohan. Leí que su edad no coincide con las chicas de monstruo musume. Y lo que hare en el fic (** _ **spoiler)**_ **es que las chicas del futuro tienen la misma edad que Gohan y que algunas personas son un año mayor o menor que el hombre y la coherencia también utilizan las madres del harén de Gohan si no ha visto el manga entonces no entenderá la idea para resolver este dilema ademas que en es mundo, las mujeres seran las dominantes para que en un gobierno se normalice la poligamia esa es mi idea, ademas otra persona del mundo de gohan tambien ira ahi, tambien tengo pensado haber terminado esta teoría hasta la saga del torneo del poder y de la vida. Sin nadamas que decir, hasta la proxima.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si un fan reencarnaba en mayin buu?.**

 **Capítulo 2: Inicio.**

En la anterior parte se hablo del como un estudiante habia fallesido en un trágico accidente, finalisando a si, su estadia en ese mundo. Más sinembargo, ese solo fue el comienzo que haria que el mundo de dragon ball z ya no fuera igual.

 **Cómo estan gente de youtube y usuarios de fanfiction; como vieron les estoy hablando desde el canal de mi amigo viralex o leyendo desde mi cuenta en dependiendon de cual sea el caso de la persona viendo o leyendo, la razon por la cual escribo esta segunda parte es para ayudar a mi amigo viralex para que así su canal tenga mas suscriptores y seguir apoyandolo como hasta ahora, además de ayudarme a crear historias que el publicara, y yo poco después subirlas, a mí cuenta en fanfiction.**

 **Sinceramente hablando, tenia la idea de subir esta historia a mi cuenta en , pero como es más facil el hacerlos en mi celular y después enviarselo a mi amigo viralex y este lo suba a su canal y así ayudarlo a mejorar como youteber, además de que ya tendria los capitulos de las historias hechas y listas para subirlas a mi cuenta en fanfiction y así llevar un orden en las actualizaciones de mis historias y no defraudar a mis seguidores.**

 **O antes de que se me olvide tambie e de mencionar que esta historia comenzaria antes de los sucesos ocurridos en dragon ball , dragon ball z, y dragon ball super y diran aque me refiero, veran recuerden que el supremo kaiosama, me refiero a shin en la saga de mayin buu, nos explico el como mayin buu mato a los supremos kaiosamas del oeste y norte y el del sur lo absorvio y se preguntaran del por que les digo algo que obviamente ya saben; pues esta historia comienza después de que mayin buu absorviera al sagrado kaisoma, y se preguntaran del por que debe de empesar desde tan atras y por que mejor no empieza desde el capitulo en dónde se habre el huevo, pues a todo eso biene una explicación y esa es que no solo por el echo de que este fan reencarne en un ser absurdamente podereso; sabra el como aprovechar todo el poder de buu o como dominar el ki o saber el como luchar o el concocimiento básico de las artes marciales y aplicarlas en batalla contra otro ser humano como se vio en la pelicula de broly; lo que yo quiero es que este personaje cresca y aprenda los fundamentos de las artes marciales como tambien del como controlar el ki, claro apoyandose de la guia de alguien competente como lo es shin. Eso es lo más lógico que pense y justificar algunas cosas ilogicas que pueden llegar a aparecer en este fic y así evitar personas que intenten preguntar del como es que una persona aprendio algo sin siquiera averlo practicado.**

 **También,habra técnicas no canonicas en esta historia y a que me refiero con eso, es que algunas no existiran en el mundo de dragon ball z, tanto manga como anime; un ejemplo de ello seria algo como un super sayajin 4 combinado con un super sayajin rose, dando como resultado una transformación que no se encontrara ni en el anime o manga canonicos, este tipo de ideas vendrían directamente de los fans o mias dependiendo en si, seran buenas o malas para la historia. Digo esto solo para que no pregunte del por que hago cosas que no cuadran o no se hayan visto en el anime y/o manga. Una ves aclarado esto empezemos con esta historia.**

 _Ni dragon ball z, ni nunguno de los personajes presentados a continuación me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, lo único que me perteneceria sería william xd._

 **Horas antes de que nuestro héroe reencarnara en el nuevo mundo.**

 **Lugar: Universo 7.**

 **Ubicación: Planeta tierra.**

 **Año: Desconicido.**

Nos ubicamos en la tierra, lo que normalmente se veria en la tierra de dragon ball z serian montones de ciudades echas de estructuras semi-circulares y circulares, autos y camionata volando sobre las carreteras siendo manejados por seres humanos, personas caminando para llegar a su destino y tecnología avanzada que solo se encontrarian en peliculas futuristas, dinosaurios y animales solo vistos en la prehistoria, y personas recibiendo el amor de ella; en cambió se observa un mundo un poco más alegre que el del mundo ya antes mencionado, sin decir qué aparantemente la fauna y flora esta en su estado más natural que cubre casi en su totalidad al planeta, ocupando el espacio de las ciudades antes mencionadas, además de animales nunca antes visto por los humanos del mundo de dragon ball z , tanto en tierra, como en el agua; dando a entender que la flora y fauna es la que gobierna este mundo, también comparado con la informacion ya dicha, en esta tierra los humanos aun no existen,( sip no existen, son una falasia, una mentira dicha por los dioses para distraerte, ok no regresemos a lo que estabamos.)

Pues aun no han sido creados por los seres responsables de dar vida al universo, a eso seres se les conoce como supremos kaiosamas, los dioses de los dioses.

Al igual que los dioses o mejor conocidos como los guardianes de las galaxias, es decir, los kaiosamas, estos tambien estaban divididos como en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Existiendo así el supremo kayosama del norte, sur, este y oeste como tambien su respectivo guardian de la galaxia. Y así manteniendo la paz y tranquilidad en el universo; pero como dicen por ahí, nada bueno dura para siempre.

En estos momentos el universo esta pasando por una situacion en la que la vida de todo ser vivo o raza podria extinguirse, la amenza ,un ser despiadado y diabolico, poseedor de una magia tan poderosa como para hacer temblar a los supremos kayosamas ,su nombre, este ser se hacía llamar **Bibidi** y eso no era todo, con su poderosa magia fue capas de traer a un ser con un poder que estaba fuera de este mundo, con una **M** escrita en medio de su cinturon, siendo esta misma el nombre de este demonio, que aterrorizo y destruyo miles de descenas de vidas de distintos planetas creadas por los supremos kaiosamas.

El universo lo conocía como el **demonio**

 **mayin buu.**

Fue hasta tal punto, que los supremos tuvieron que tomar cartas en el asunto y así destruir al mago y su "creación" de una vez por todas y por lo tanto regresar a los tiempos de orden que habian impuesto desde su estadia en el universo; no obstante, el enemigo contra el que se enfrentaban, era un mago muy listo y astuto y que en su poder tenia a un demonio con un "poder que ningun ser en ese entonces era capaz de igualar", **[Nota del sensual autor: aquí digo más fuerte entre comillas, obviamente por que mayin buu no es el más fuerte por que en ese entonces aun existe bills , wiss, y moro pus esta encarcelado en la base de la patrulla Galáctica , mayin buu seria el cuarto más fuerte del universo, claro sin contar a broly pues este aun no ha nacido xd. Fin nota]** , para desgracia de los supremos, el brujo se entero de sus planes y decidio adelantar sus planes de conquista para así, deshacerse de los obstáculos que le impedian llegar a su meta, por lo tanto, decidio ir acabando con la vida de los supremos uno por uno y asi evitar tener obstaculos que le impidan ejecutar su plan de dominación universal.

El primero en caer fue el supremo kaiosama del oeste, fallesiendo en un planeta donde el hielo era el que dominaba;-ba~,al parecer no tenian nada de supremos- eran las palabras llenas de arrogancia del mago bibidi,hacia a ahora el ex-supremo del oeste.-bueno, es hora de ir por el siguienten.- lleno de felicidad por haber acabado con la vida de su enemigo, descidio ir por el siguiente.-mayin buu, vamonos.- al momente siguiente no obtuvo repuesta alguna de su creación, encambio, al diriguir su mirada al demonio, vio con enojo y molestia como el ser rosado se dirijia a una dirección completamente diferente.-!arg¡, es el colmó, ahora, adónde se dirige estaves, ese malnacido no me obedece, de no ser por que lo necesito lo encerraria en ese huevo.-entre maldiciones y berrinches, el pequeño ser verdoso siguio a dondequiera que fuera el pequeño ser rosado y así proseguir con su "caseria".

 **-Cambió de escena.-**

Ahora nos encontramos en la galaxia del norte, en dónde el supremo del norte era el encargado de mantener el orden en su respectivo sector; pero, por desgracia lo que normalmente se veria en este planeta seria una velleza sin igual pues; el supremo del norte habia puesto mucho empeño en ello para hacerlo como un segundo hogar, su aparencia era simila a la del sagrado kayosama, solo que con vigote y pelo de color gris y con una cara y cuerpo no tan gorda xd.

Sí, así deberia ser, pero devido a la aparición sorpresa del maligno mago bibidi y mayin buu, el supremo del norte no tuvo tiempo de pedir ayuda a sus compañeros y no tuvo de otra que enfrentarse al pequeño ser de color rosa en una batalla que decidiria si veria el mañana- !Haaaa!- - _Swich-,_ era el grito de un desesperado supremo equipado con una espada, seguido de un corte que dio en el pequeño ser rosado partiendole la mitad del cuerpo, no obstante, el pequeño ser solo fruncio el entrecejo viendo dierectamente al supremo que obviamente estaba indefenso y sorprendido de que el ser aun siguiera con vida para poco despues levantar su mano y en ella concentrar una inconmensurable cantidad de poder y exterminar a su oponente sin nungun problema.

-¡ **Booooooom!.-**

-¡Gaaaaarrr!- era el grito lleno de desesperación del supremo del norte, al ser, literalmente desintegrado por su enemigo,-van dos, ahora solo faltan tres- estos eran los pensamientos de un sonriente bibidi, viendo el como su experimento "fallido" estaba aniquilando a sus enemigos mortales. No obstante, el pequeño ser no satisfecho con esta pelea, descidio hacer algo que le quitara esa sensación,-¿mmm?- el pequño brujo, observo el extraño actuar de su creación fallida que presentó, luego de aver culminado la batalla, pero debido a que a pasado mucho tiempo con el,tuvo que aprender a como lidiar con el, para así, evitar ser asesinado en algun momento por el, y el ya habia visto esa forma de actuar del pequeño antes, y eso lo alarmo pues si el pequeño no estaba satisfecho con algo tiende a tomar decisiones un tanto destructivas y fue ese mismo pensamiento tan irrazional del pequeño qué aterro a bibidi,-!¿espera mayin buu no detruyas el planeta todavia, recuerda que yo aun sigo aquí?!- siendo ignorado otra ves por su creación, el pequeño ser rosado habia acumula una absurda cantidad de poder en forma de una pequeña esfera en su mano derecha, sin importarle si el sujete verde vivia o moria, dejo caer el ataque de ki al suelo que luego traspaso el suelo hasta el nucle, poco después el cielo se torno oscuro, relampagos aparecion, grietas en todo el planeta aparecieron con lava en ellos y finalmente el planeta explotó. Debido a que bibidi sabia lo que haria el pequeño desde antes, este fue capaz de escapar del planeta y poco después regaño al ser rosado por intentar matarlo, pero encambio el ser rosado solo se molesto por no haber acabado con el sujeto que le ordenaba.

 **-Cambió de escena.-**

Nos encontramos ahora en un planeta en el sur del la gaxia, este planeta se destacaba por ser habitable, lleno solo de piedras, y con una gravedad superior a la tierra, para cualquiera seria dificil el vivir ahí, eso seria el pensamineto de la gente normal, pero para un guerro no habria un mejor lugar para entrenar y ser más fuerte y ese era el pensamiento del supremo del sur, que estava haciendo su rutina diaria antes de ir a la tierra en dónde se llevaria acabo el plan para vencer a bibidi y mayin buu, eso es lo que debio a ver sucedido, pero en su lugar, estava el supremo con sus ropas rotas y rasposas además de raspones en su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de los anteriores supremos, el no tenia una cara llena de preocupación en cambió el tenia una sonrisa llena de confiansa mientras sostenia un brazo de la misma persona que acabo sin misericordia a sus camaradas, por otro lado se observa a kid buu, lleno de enojo, no por perder su brazo, si no por ser retado por uno de esos sujetos que habia acabado fácilmente antes de llegar aquí.

Segundos después, el supremo del sur decidió regresarle su brazo amputado con una sonrisa llena de superioridad para enfadar a su oponente, todo esto siendo visto por el demonio, enojado, rapidamente regenero su parte faltante con un adición de ki en su mano para poco después lanzarsela a su openente que iva en su dirección, viendo el ataque venir el supremo del sur simplemente lo esquivo y lanzon un derechaso con su palma abierta llena de una ataque para derribar a su enemigo, pero kid buu fue más rapido y salto por enscima de el, dando además una patada en la nuca de este y utilizarlo como apoyo para tomar distancio. Sin embargo el ataque del supremo del sur siguio a su objetivo para dañarlo, sorprendido, este sonrio y miro el ataque que venia y simplemente habrio la boca en el momento en que el ataca entro este simplemente la cerro y así, neutralizando el ataque con una sonrisa. En cambio el supremo fruncio el entresejo y apreto los dientes por no haber conseguido dañar a su enemigo, para mala suerte de este no se percato que el brazo de kid buu estaba a unos centimetros de el y tampoco observo el como este se volvio en una extraña masa rosada que se lanzo a el, tomandolo con la guardia baja.

-!Pero, ¿qué es esto?¡- desesperado intentó quitarse aquella masa rosada que tenia ahora en todo su cuerpo, pero, por desgracia le fue inutil el salvarse, poco después esa masa rosada se comprio hasta hacerse pequeña y diriguirse a un sonriente kid buu, y unirse con el para después de eso, humo empezo a salir de el, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, para poco después, dicho humo disiparse y revelar no a un ser con apariencian de niño, sino a un ser de la estatura de un hombre adulto, y su cuerpo lleno de músculos que parecieran que reventarian en cualquier momento y con una sonrisa llena de locura y sed de sangre se dirijio por sus últimos oponentes.

 **-Cambio de escena.-**

Como si una linea de corriente imaginaria hubiera atravesado su ser, shin que estaba en la tierra visitandco a su amigo, me refiero al sagrado kayosama, se puso de pie con una expresion llena de miedo y terror, -!no puede ser¡, tanto el supremo kayosama del oeste y tambien el supremo kayosama del norte han desaparecido- con un rostro lleno de frustración y enojo, shin maldijo a bibidi por haberle quitado la vida a sus camaradas, encerrandose en su mente pensando en el peor escenaria de esta situación, en dónde bibidi obtuvo la victoria y conquisto el universo. De tan solo pensar en eso lo llenaba más de rabia y frustración por ser el más debil de todos y ser incapas de hacer algo por sus amigos.

-Tambien lo he notado shin, pero si no lo notaste, tambien he dejado de sentir el poder del supremo del sur- estan eran las palabras de un ser con una apariencia redonda tanto cuerpo como cara, con sus ojos normalmente cerrados y una mueca de tristesa y enojo, el sagrado kayosama dijo esas palabras a su amigo.-!rayos¡,! ahora que lo menciona veo que tiene razón, ese maldito de bibidi nos esta cazando uno por uno- lleno de odio y tristesa el pequeño ser de color azul se dejo caer al suelo para poco después golpearlo para liberar su frustración acumalada por saber que sus compañeros habian sido asesinados como simples insectos- shin- llamo la otra persona que estava ahí- entiendo como te sientes, yo tambien estoy enojado por ser inutil ahora, como sabras, después de la pelea contra moro y de haber sellado todo su poder, ya no soy el mismo de ese entonces; pero este viejo aun tiene las suficiente fuerzas para detener a estos sujetos- decia el más viejo al joven shin-!¡, no tiene por que disculparse, se que su batalla le quito casi todo su poder pero era necesario para detener a ese ser, asi que porfavor no se menosprecie, ah sido de mucha hayuda para nostros los supremos- dijo el más joven, para así evitar que el más viejo se sintiera inutil en esta delicada situación- gracias shin, pero no es momento para lamentarse,no hasta no haver acabado con esos sujetos- menciono el más viejo ahí presente- a decir verdad, site a todos los supremos para discutir el como derrotariamos a bibidi y su creación; el plan original era en hacer que tu y la suprema del oeste atacaran a bibidi mientras yo, el supremo del norte y el supremo del sur deteniamos a mayin buu lo más que pudieramos, para que así ustedes acabaran con la vida de bibidi y después unirse con nosotros y atacar con todo a mayin buu, ese era el plan, pero por desgracia ese infeliz se entero de nuestros planes y paso lo que ahora esta sucediendo- dijo el más viejo al más joven de los supremos- asi que ese era el plan, rayos, de no ser por bibidi, el plan podria haber funcionando- diria de nuevo shin, apuñando sus manos en señal de frustración- sí, ese era el plan A, pero no siempre hay que confiarse demasiado, a veces, las situaciones más importantes tienden a dar un giro inesperado- hablo el mas viejo-!¡-habiendo escuchado eso shin rapidamente hablo- aque se refiere con plan A sagrado kayo-sama-demando saber el pequeño ser azul- me refiero a qué en el peor de los casos, de que nuestras fuerzas unidas no derrotaran a mayin buu después de haber acabado con la vida de bibidi, pensaba en utilizar una técnica que habia pensado en utilizar en seres llenos de maldad, en esta técnica, tome como referencia a la técnica del guardian de la galaxia del norte, creo que el la nombro genkidama-diria el más viejo- pero, si estan poderosa para que usted la reconosta entonces, ¿por qué no le pidio al creador que se la enseñara o por que mejor no lo trajo para así el nos ayudara?- respondio shin con duda y asombro ante las palabras del viejo-aunque no lo creas tambien pense lo mismo, pero por degracia la técnica requiere de mucho tiempo para poder ser realizada y dudo que nosotros seamos capases de detener a mayin buu lo suficiente sin tener algunas bajas de nuetro lado, y ahora como esta la situación es casi imposible el tener la victoria con las sugerencias que diste- responderia el mas viejo al mas joven, diciendole así, las fallas de su plan-!rayos¡, !¿y pensar que seria así?¡,! y ahora,¿qué haremos?¡- diría shin casi seguro de que el universo seria destruido por mayin buu. -Calma mi viejo amigo, es cierto que la situación parece difícil pero no es imposible, así que no pierdes las esperanzas- diria el viejo para tratar de consolar al más joven- de acuerdo-responderia este-como te dije, ese era el plan A y en caso de no funcionar estava esa técnica, pero decidí no utilizarla por los inconvenientes antes mencionados, dime shin si no tuviera esos inconvenientes que crees que sucederia- pregunto el viejo al joven supremo- diria qué la victoria estaría casi asegurada para nosotros, pero, ¿á que se refiere sagrado kayosama?-shin diria lleno de confusión-me refiero exactamente a lo que dijiste- diria el más viejo con una sonrisa en su rostro, accion que confundió aun más al joven supremo- una cosa más shin- diria el viejo kayosama, acercandose al más joven supremo, le preguntó,- dime amigo shin, ¿alguna ves has considerado en tener un discípulo?- ante la pregunta tan peculiar dicha por el sagrado kayosama, shin inclino la cabeza en completa confusión.

Después de esas palabras el sagrado kaiosama empezó a contar en detalle el plan que los ayudaria a vencer a mayin buu y bibidi de una ves por todas. Desde principio a fin se observo el como las expresiones de la cara de shin se ponian desde confusas, sorprendidas, nerviosas, tristes y finalmente una de derrota.

 **-Cambió de escena.-**

Ahora nos encontramos no muy lejos de la ubicación en la que anteriormente estaban shin y el sagrado kayosama discutiendo el plan para vencer a bibidi y mayin buu, ahora se observa el lugar en dónde se esta llevando acabo la batalla final que decidiría el destino del universo. Por un lado se observa a bibidi sin aparanates signos de unirse a la batalla, con una sonrisa llena de malicia y felicidad, vio a su creación que después de haber absorbido a el supremo del sur, su forma habia cambiado siendo este más alto, con un cuerpo musculoso devido a la cantidad increible de poder que este poseía estando en una postura en la que daban indicios en que atacaria a sus oponentes en cualquier momento. Del lado de contraio se observaba a shin y el supremo kayosama heridos y cansados, con sus ropas rasgadas y sucias con aparentes signos de que encualquier momento caerian rendidos por el cansancio.-shin- hablo el más viejo, atrallendo la atención del más joven a el- estas listo- este con un poco de tristeza asintió con la cabeza al saber que probablemente el último conocido que aun no ha sido asesinado por sus enemigos tuviera que irse de esta manera.

Normalmente seria mayin buu en atacar primero por la simple razón de saber que era por mucho superior a ellos dos, pero, como dijo una vez el sagrado kayosama, aveces las situaciones más importantes suelen tener un giro inesperado, y ese "aveces" estaba por ocurrir,-!HAaaaaa¡- grito el sagrado kaiosama mientras lanzaba una poderoso ataque al suelo en medio de el y sus oponentes-!Booooom¡-una poderosa explocion ocurriria después de que el ataque toco el suelo, segundos después una increible cantidad de humo saldria en todas direcciones impidiendo el observar cualquier cosa, en estos casos normalmente serviria para cegar la vista de su oponente y aprovecharse de ello y aun que en otros casos no serviria contra oponentes capases de sentir el ki, pero, qué bueno que sus opnonentes no son esos "otros", y fue ese la causa de que la victoria se le escapara de las manos de bibidi.

-!Ahora shin!- diria el mas viejo al más joven de los supremos-¿ahora qué?- esas serian las últimas palabras del brujo que diria en vida, _-!swich¡-_ seria el ultimo sonido que escucharia el brujo ,poco después de lo sucedido, el humo se despejaria en el area en dónde se encontraba el, lugo observaria a la ultima persona en su vida; parado frente a el, en una pose en dónde pareceria que caeria en la inconsciencia en cualquier momento y con un ojo cerrado, shin observaria al ser verdoso con una sonrisa para decir las ultimas palabras al brujo- ahora,!muuuereeee¡-era el griton de shin, aun sin dejar su postura antes mencionado, esto confundio al brujo, que poco después, observo el como la figura de shin se empeza a partir por la mitad o mejor dicho su vision se estaba partiendo a la mitad como si lo hubieran partido en dos y con sus ultimo alinto de vida observo como el humo se despejaba por completo revelando así que en las manos de shin tenia una espada, no tardo en unir los puntos y el simplemente cayo al suelo en dos partes, literalmente.

El sagrado kayosama al observar eso sonrio con felicidad de que el brujo muriera, para después centrarse en su oponente que se estaba reconstruyendo desde cero, pues mintras shin se encargo de bibidi, el corto a mayin buu en muchos pedasos con un ataque de ki, con la intención de que lo absorviera-!vamos¡, un poco más y la técnica estara completa- decía este mientras observaba como pequeñas particulas de ki casi imperseptibles al ojo humano ivan poco a poco entrando en el -y creer que con mi versión de la técnica mejorada tardaria lo suficiente para ponerme de nervios-diria este desviando su atención hacia la ya ahora masa rosada que se encontraba levitando en el aire dando la sensación de que se arrojaria en cualquier momento- !rayos¡, solo un poco más, unos poco segundos más y estara lista- diria este viendo a la masa rosada mientras sudor frio resbalava de su cara, por el momento más tenso de su vida.

-!Gyaaaaa¡- fue el grito de de batalla proviniente de la masa rosada que se empezo a dirigir hacia el,-!oh no¡, aun no todavia no la termino- diria este mientras observaba con horror como la masa rosada se dirigia hacia el, el no podria detenerlo pues gasto casi todas sus energías en destruirlo incontables veces para hacer tiempo y no podia atacar sin tener el riesgo de que la técnica desapareciera por la falta de concentración; sabiendo esto cerro los ojos esperando el su muerte. -Haaaaa-, _-!PUM¡-_ habriendo los ojos, vio con asombro como la masa rosada se habia detenido, y solo una persona era capas de hacer eso, giro su cabeza y ahí vio a shin con los brazos levatados apuntando en la dirección de la masa rosada y el, con todo lo que tenía, shin detuvo el tiempo necesario para que así su amigo terminara su técnica, y entonces sus miradas se encontraron y mientras shin observo a su amigo a unos metros de el, sintio como el ki que reunia el sagrado dejo de incrementar lo que significaba que la técnica estaba lista, el sagrado al sentirlo solo sonrio y asintió hacia su amigo, en consecuencia shin solo cerro los ojos y dejo de aplicar ki en sus manos permitiendo que la masa rosada siguiera su curso, y con brazos extendidos y una sonrisa relajada en su rostro el sagrado kaiosama se dejo absorver.

-sabes, yo siempre pense que sujetos como tú- refiriendose a la masa rosada que estaba a unos metros de el- no tendrian la oportunidad de ser perdonados por las atrocidades que cometiste, y por eso yo me ofresco para así tú, tengas una segunda oportunidad, y cambies para bien, se que con la guia de shin y tu poder, traeran el orden y paz a todo el universo- shin al escuchar eso gritó el nombre de su amigo- !sagrado kayosama¡- después de eso la mas rosada se lanzaria en el sagrado kayosama para finalmente absorverlo y no dejar rastro de el.

Poco después la masa rosada empezo a brillar y con un grito desgarrador dado por mayin buu algo sorprendete pasaría. El ki de mayin buu, empezo de ser uno retorcido lleno de maldad empezo a cambiar a uno positivo, para después humo rosado salir de esté y poco después empezó a disiparse y unirse de nuevo para rehacer el cuerpo de mayin buu, en otro vida lo qué se vería después de que mayin buu apareciera seria a un gordo feliz amante de los dulces, pero este no es esa otra vida, lo que se observó fue el cuerpo original de mayin buu siendo este la forma característica de un niño de estatura de unos 130 cm, acostado en el suelo, estando inconsciente; todo esto observado por un sorprendido shin qué, poco a poc, se iva hacercando al inconscientes mayin buu, se sorprendió de que el plam funcionara pues era notorio de que el ki perverso del ser frente a el habia cambiado a uno postivo.

-¿f-f-funcionó?- este diria sin creerselo pero de nuevo, sintio el ki ahora positivo del pequeño ser rosado-!realmete funcionó¡- gritara este lleno felicidad, dejándose caer al suelo y relajando su ahora adolorido cuerpo, el supremo observo aun al pequeño ser,- y ahora que are contigo, se que le prometi al sagrado entrenarte para que sigas el camino del bien, pero no se si todavía recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió y aun que el supremo me dijo que tanto su ser como memorias cambiarian y aunque la primera es verdad, la segunda aun nose si sera cierta, pero eso sera para otra ocasión ahora solo quiero comer un poco e irme a dormir, por lo que veo no despertara en un buen tiempo- diria este mintras se diriguia anel y revisando que estuviera inconsciente, cargarlo y poco después decir,- kai,kai- teletrasportandose hacia el planeta supremo, dejando atras el campo de batalla.

 **Y que les parecio esta segunda parte, como dije al principio habra cosas no canonicas que no se encontraran tanto en anime como manga, un ejemplo de ello seria que el sagrado kaiosama creara un tecnica similar a la genkidama.**

 **Realmente puse esfuerzo en este cap pues me tarde como tres días creo en hacerlo. Espero les haya, gustado nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si un fan reencarnaba en mayin buu?**

 **Capítulo 3:Desarrollo.**

En la anterior parte se nos mostro el como el Sagradao kayosama se sacrifico para salvar al universo de los enemigos que lo asechaban, y así, dando paso a la llegada de nuestro fan que traeria grandes cambios al mundo de dragon ball z.

 **Como estan, usurios de o del canal de mi amigo viralex, perdonen mi tardanza en actualizar esta histoiria como sabran yo no tengo computadora propia para subir videos a YouTube, por ende mejor escribo el cap en mi cel para después enviarselo a mi amigo viralex y que el lo publiqué, y yo poco después subirlo a mi cuenta en . Otra cosa; tambien para decirles que hubo un pequeño error en el anterior capitulo, ese error seria endonde a la hora de explicar las muertes de los supremos a manos de mayin buu, mencionaria la muerte del supremo del norte y como sabemos shin es de la galaxia del norte, por lógica, el es el supremo del norte y si eres fan de dragon ball z sabras que shin no muere, ahí es dónde me equivo y en lugar de morir el supremo del norte era en relidad el supremo del este. Disculpen ese error xd. Tambien me disculpo por los errores ortográficos en el segundo capitulo y intetare lo mejor que puede para que esto no suceda ni en esta,ni en otra de mis historias.**

 **Otra cosa, de haro de adelante los videos que le envie a mi amigo viralex seran más cortos, duraran alrededor de 15 minutos pues el tambien se cansa de editar estas historias mías y pus no queremos perder a este chico solo por presionarlo. Recuerden que el tambien tiene una vida aparte de este canal así que comprendan. Este seria el mensaje para los usuarios de YouTube. Encuanto a los de fanfiction intentare hacerlos más largos, pero, no prometo nada. Sin nada más que decir, empezemos con esta historia.  
**

 _Ni dragon ball z, ni nunguno de los personajes presentados continuación me pertenecen, sino asus respectivos autores, solo me perteneceria william xd._

Obscuridad, es lo unico qué hay a mi alrededor, desde arriba hacía abajo, desde izquierda a derecha y desde enfrente hacia atras solo puede ver obscuridad. Y ahora me pregunto,-!¿Qué cojones hago aquí?¡-esos eran mis pensamientos.

Vamos a calmarnos, intente no hiperventilar y no entrar en pánico; aún que resultaba difícil el hacerlo, vamos wiliam tu puedes, primero, que era lo ultimo que recuerdas; en un intento de distracción, me hablo en tercera persona para recuperarme del shock y no entrar en pánico, -haber?, lo último que recuerdo fue a un adulto dentro de un avión, y~ el avion estaba cayendo en picada hacia la escuela~, y-y-yo estaba en medio de su trayectoria, y-y-yo- habiendo recordado casi todos los hechos y de haber reflexionado un poco, llego a la  
unica conclusión que se le ocurrio en ese mismo instante- y-y-yo,morí-tartamudeando esas ultimas palabras dejo que su cerebro divagar en un centenar de posibilidades. Si realmente estaba muerto, ¿ahora qué?, que seria de el ahora que esta muerto, ¿qué sucedera con su  
futuro?, ¿qué sucedera con sus estudios?, ¿qué sucedera con su família?, tantos años de preparación academica; 3 años en el kinder, 6 años en la primaria, 3 años en la secundaria y 1 año y medio de preparatoria, con todo eso, su plan de vida, todo se fue a la basura, se preparo durante 17 solo para esto.

Pero, esos pensamiento lo llevaron a hacerse otra pregunta, ¿qué hara ahora?, el simplemente no lo sabia solo era un estudiante normal, ni es como si pudiera preguntarle a alguien, según el, normalmente después de que uno muere, naturalmente muere, es decir, no hay nada más allá de la muerte, claro se supone; pero é aqui consiente de si mismo haciendo y sintiendo lo mismo que cuando aun estaba vivo entonces, ¿por qué?, esa era su duda y no habia nadie quien repondiera a esa pregunta suya.

Sera acaso algo relacionado a la iglesia o sera algo más, que el recuerde segun lo de la iglesia si recordaba bien era que si creia en jesus, nada malo sucederia, solo sucederian las cosas que lo ayuden a creser y no ser un mediocre. O era en donde decia que cuando el bajara del cielo resusitaria a los difuntos que creyeron en el. El no lo sabia pues a pesar de  
haberse hecho los 3 sacramentos a un no creia en el, claro en la actualidad lo a aceptado en su vida, pero no del todo, asi que eso no deberia ser, entonces, ¿qué es?,¿por que esta todabia vivo?. El no lo sabe con exactitud; y mientras nuestro prota pensaba en estos pensamientos tan negativos no se percato que, debajo de sus pies, una luz blanca empezo a emerger de la nada misma, avanzando hacia la unica persona del lugar. -!¿q-qué es esto?!- finalmente prestando completa atención al fenomeno que estaba por llevarlo hacia un mundo que nunca creyo existiera.

Incapas de hacer nada en contra de esa luz blanca, wiliam intento huir lejos de el, más sinembargo, era demaciado tarde, pronto la luz empezo a cubrirlo desde sus pies hasta su cabesa dando así, la forma de un humano que replandecia en todo ese lugar lleno de obscuridad, para luego, este simplemente explotar y desaparecer en la nada….

-Baya, a pasado más de 3 días y el aún no despierta-, esta eran las palabras de shin el  
actual y último supremo que quedó con vida después de su intensa batalla contra bibidi y mayinbuu- no se si, haberlo traido al planeta supremo fue la mejor idea, pero realmente necesitaba un descanso- era cierto el necesitaba un descanso, pero era incapaz de dormir en el mismo lugar en dónde se encontraba la persona que causó la muerte de sus camaradas, claro al inicio penso que después de unas horas se despertaria y saber si tambien su forma  
de pensar y sus recuerdos habian cambiado al igual que su ki, pero después de pasadas esas horas intento despertarlo por la fuerza y ni haci desperto, y espero y espero hasta que anochesio y el cansancio fue más que su miedo a morir en manos de kid buu y así simplemente se rindio y se fue a dormir, y así transcurrieron del mismo modo los tres días, más sin embargo, hoy precisamente el tercer día a mitad de su comida sintio una perturbación en la energia del pequeño ser y rapidamente se dirijio a él…. 

-¿mmm?- jimiendo, kid buu empezo a levantarse y sentarse, apoyando sus brazos en el pasto y llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza- !ahg¡, mi cabeza, siento que me atropellaron-comenso disiendo lo primero que sentia en ese momento, empezo a habrir los ojo y mirar su entorno un tanto confundido del lugar en el que se encontraba; todo esto siendo visto por shin. 

Aunque solo hablo, aunque solo dijo lo que penso y sintio en ese momento y aunque solo se leveia confundido, estas 3 cosas hicieron que un shin shokeado, viera con asombro, el como el ser que antes se guiaba por instinto, el ser que no seguia la razon y el ser que nunca hablo; hiciera eso, realmente asombro a shin, fue tanto el shock que se le quedo mirando sin decir nada…. 

Después de sentir un dolor en la cabeza, wiliam empezo a levantarse y después diria lo primero que vio- qué loco~- si, que loco, su respuesta fue directa, observando el suelo y las montañas y arboles en formas extrañas; y lo vivo y colorido que estaba todo era sin duda desconcertante y viendo hacia el cielo dijo algo que lo inquieto- ¿désde cuando la luna es  
tan grande?, y, ¿désde cuando el cielo se ve tan claro?- estas y más preguntas vieneron a su mente, ¿acaso se estava volviendo loco?, ¿acaso comio algo que le hizo mal?, el no lo sabia, y viendo una vez mas al cielo extraño aun pensando, realmente la idea de que comio  
algo extraño cruzo por su mente, pero si mal no recuerda solo habia "desayunado" antes de ir a la escuela y lo que comio solo fue huevo con frijoles y quezo además de una taza de café, así que eso no deberia ser, ¿cierto?, !maldita sea¡, incluso podria jurar que podia ver un planeta no muy lejos de la luna.

Mas pensamientos negativos inundaron su mente y una vez más fue interrumpido pero no por una luz sino por otra cosa.

Después de haber pasado el shock y de observar como claramente kid buu hablaba y hablaba tan claramente que podia entenderlo, repitio la palabra que estaba en su mente.

-F-F-Funcionó- dijo en vos baja shin-realmente funcionó- ahora con una voz lo  
suficientemente fuerte para que la otra persona lo notara-ha-ha-ha, jajajajaja, !realmente funcionó!- sintiendo como un peso se iva de sus hombros y dejando salir un suspiro de alivo, shin se dejo caer al suelo con un alivio que nunca sintio- realmente funcionó- diria este en vos baja con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿mm?, disculpe, ee, señor, ¿me podría decir en dónde estoy?- rapidamente shin presto atención al pequeño ser que lo llamo….

Después de observara todo este lugar que parecia sacado de una historia de ficción e  
ignorando la extraña famirialidad que sentia al verla, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño hombre, al mirarlo lo primero que veo es que parece estar vestido de una extraña manera, es casi de la misma estatura que yo, y parece que tiene piel de color azul y los rasgos faciales de su cara me extrañaron, pues alverlo la sensación de que es una  
persona que no es de mexico estaba marcada en todo su rostro, dejando eso de lado me hacerque a el aunque estaba sentado en el suelo, me acerque, talves el sabe en dónde estoy, esperaba que el supiera en donde estaba y tambien esperaba que hablara español  
pues como dije me daba la sensacion de que no era de mexico. ¿Talves sea un turista del continente europeo o algo así?.

-¿mm?, disculpe, ee, señor, ¿me podría decir en dónde estoy?- viendo que el sujeto me miro un poco raro, rapidamente se levanto y limpiando su ropa es decir su trasero que tenia tierra, el pequeño ser se llevo una mano a la boca y tosiendo un poco hablo -!E¡, así, disculpa mis modales es que me sorprendi un poco, pero dejando de lado me presento, mi  
nombre es shin y soy el supremo kayosama del norte mucho gustó- diria el, y como gesto de buena voluntad extendio su mano hacia mí en forma de respeto -e, !ah¡, si claro mucho gusto tambien mi nombre es- un tanto nervioso le respondi, tomando su mano con la mia lo  
saludo, estoy un poco felis de que esta persona hable español, realmente me preocupaba que este sujeto hablara otro idioma, ¿?, are, ¿acaso dijo que se llamaba shin?, ¿y tambiendijo supremo del norte?, después de que se me paso el shock, ahora lo veo bien, es básicamente shin el supremo kayosama del norte, el shin de dragón ball z, por un instante  
pienso que es un gran fan de dragon ball z, o es un loco realmente fan de dragon ball z,  
tanto su fanatismo que se vistio e incluso se pinto la piel para parecerse a shin, claro esos eran mis pensamientos que pense lugo de que dejaramos de estrechar las manos asi que miro hacia abajo y en me adentro en mi mente para pensar en quien es este hombre tan fanático de dragon ball z, al hacer esto tambien noto otra cosa ,veo, como en lugar de llevar zapatos negros de vestir y un pantalon negro y camisa jaguallana, es decir mi uniforme de escuela, en su lugar veo un pantalon blanco, con un cinturon de  
color café con una letra en medio de este. Creo que la letra es w nose, estoy viendola  
volteada entonces no es una w es enrealidad una M, tambien me he dado cuenta de algo, lo pase por alto todo este tiempo devido al shock que todavia estaba en mi, levantando mi brazo y observando mi mano me pregunto mentalmente.  
-!¿Por qué cojones mi piel es rosa?¡- de no ser por qué casi havia asimilado mi muerte y de no ser por que ya me habia calmado lo suficiente, fácilmente pude haber entrar en pánico e hiperventilar, pero gracias a dios que no fue así. Rapidamente observe mi brazo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, aparte de notar que mi piel es rosa, claro esto después de revisar que realmente era cierto y cuando talle un poco mi piel, vi con desgracia que era piel y no pintura que me habian puesto, ademas de ver qué desde mi hombro hasta casi llegar a mi codo pequeños orificios habia ahí, perfectamente alineados. 

-!oh¡, vamos, ahora solo falta que tenga una antena en la cabeza y sere la viva imagen de kid buu- si solo eso era lo ultimo que me faltaba, para ser sinciero, instintivamente pase mi mano por mi cabeza y !sorpresa¡, desde la base hasta la punta, pude sentir una extraña  
protuberancia e imaginando como seria basándome en la sensación que senti, una antena, esa fue la palabra que describiria perfectamente esta sensación, rapidamente moviendo mi cabeza para enfrente y lugo regresarla veo algo inusual, ahí, obstruyendi un poco mi vista una extraña linea rosada aparece y eso era la viva representación de lo que dije  
anteriormente. 

-¿u-u-una antena?- sip, definitivamente era una antena, intente ignorar este dato que si bien le podia prestar la suficiente atención, sentia que la poca calma que me quedaba  
desaparecería- e, disculpa,¿ sucede algo?- distrayendome de mis pensamiento, shin  
pregunto obviamente preocupado por el simple hecho que después de que iva a mencionar mi nombre empeze a actuar un tanto extraño. -no, no hay nada de que preocuparse es que solo me sorprendio un poco que el supremo kayosama me hablará- diria yo un poco nervioso, rapidamente entendi que sin importar lo que pensara o lo que viera no encontraria  
la razon de mis problemas, ahora solo me puedo enfocar en el futuro y obtener toda la  
información posible de este mundo, de lo contrario esta sensación de inquietud que esta ahora en mi no desparecera, por eso solo puedo hacer una sola cosa, soy del tipo de personas que le gusta llevar un orden en las cosas y así sin que nadie lo supiera empeze a formar mi plan con la poca cordura que aun permanecia en mí, de no ser que antes de estar aquí fui un medio otaku y de que lei y vi animes y mangas en donde los protas mueren y reencarnan en otro mundo con pinches poderes vien rotos, estaria aun en el shock o en el peor de los caso histerico y hiperventilando o yo qué se; sip, sin duda alguna gracias a dios que conoci el anime y manga.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos y se mi plan a grandes rasgos. Si realmente este es dragon ball z y si realmente soy majinbuu, aprovechare el bug, y me hare de un poder capas de sobrepasar a los de un dios de la destrucción, tirarme a alguna chava que se presente, sino puedo pus, pa eso eta el nopor :v, y de paso buscar una forma de regresar a casa, pero lo mas importante es lo segundo y tercero :v.

-Pero en fin, una vez más disculpe mi extraño comportamiento, al igual que usted, es un gusto conocerlo shin-extendiendo mi mano hacia shin que puso una cara ¿de qué pedo?, estrecho mi mano aun con nerviosismo aparente.

-Mi nombre es mayin buu, espero nos llevemos bien- y así fue como el mundo de dragon ball z dejaria de ser lo que debio ser. Todo esto causado por una persona que reencarno en mayin buu; que aventuras le esperan a nuestro protagonista.

Descubranlo leyendo esta historia.

 **Y bueno que les parecio este nuevo capitulo, relamente hice lo que pude para que durara 15 minutos o que se pasara pues pude haverlo hecho más largo, pero si lo hiciera más largo seria para la gente en , pero no fue así, por que, pues es que por que falte a clases y encargaron mucha tarea y pus muy a huevo pude entregarla :v, pero alfinal si la entrege pero casi nadie de mi salon entrego nada literal, si yo que falta traigo lo que piden y ellos que van no la traen, es por cosas como esas que mexico no avanza :v, pero bueno son cosas mias, como dice un amigo mio " es tu pedo no mi pedo asi que no me metas en esto",xd. Nos veremos en  
el cuarto capitulo de esta historia,tambien para los que siguen la historia de gohan en monster musme subire la segunda parte de mas de 3000 palabras como disculpas por subirla, en consecuencia puede que me llege a tardar en actualizar esta historia.  
Sin nadamas que decir, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si un fan reencarnaba en mayin buu?**

 **Capítulo 4 : Él tiempo pasa.**

En la anterior parte se nos relato la llegada de nuestro héroe, así, como tambien sus objetivos. Que sucedera de ahora en adelante, después de que nuestro fan reencarnado se propuso ser el más fuerte del universo 7 y de paso tirarse a una chica por el camino.

 **Como estan usuarios de o usuarios de youtube. ¿Como les va?, a mi bien, bueno dejando de lado el que encargaron mucha tarea pero de ahí en más todo va bien. Les vengo a informar que nuestro patrosinador, es decir, mi amigo viralex, se ha tardado en subir la parte 3 de esta teoria debido a cosas relacionadas con la escuela así que pido un poco de su comprensión cuando la teoria llege un poco tarde. Tambien quiero hablarles sobre ciertos inconvenientes que tengo en la teoria de gohan en monster musume; es decir, e estado practicando el como describir a un personaje de tal menera que uno se de una idea de como se ve y pus se me hace difícil el como describir a mujeres de un anime donde siempre hay fanservis, pero, dare lo mejor de mí.**

 **Otra cosa es que cuando veo esta teoria en el canal de mi amigo, leo en los comentarios y aunque no son tan malos como pense en un principio, la mayoria quiere ver la teoria que hizo que el canal de mi amigo tuviera éxito; y tambien que me da nostalgia el ver la teoría pues fui yo quien la escribió hace ya mucho tiempo atras; fue cuando todo esto de las teorias inicia en yotube y tomaba fuerza a la ves. Pero debido haciertas cosas la abandoné. Pero he decidio continuarla, aunque no he visto las partes creadas por el, no tengo la menor dudad que son buenas, tanto para engancharlos a ustedes. Saben una de las ideas que tenia en ese momento fue que cell sobreviviera y se hiciera presente en ese mundo y enfrentarse a gohan, pero eso sera para otra ocasión, pero claro si mi amigo quisiera me gustaria hacer un remaik de esa teoria es decir hacerla desde cero, y ahora se que existe el manga por que en ese tiempo comenzaba mis pasos por el camino otaku y pensaba que el anime era la historia y al acabar el anime terminaba la historia, pero no, al buscarlo encuentro mucho material para la futura teoria pero eso seria para después que acaba con las dos teoria que tengo ahora. Bueno sin más que decir comenzemos esta teoría.**

 _Ni Dragón ball z, ni ninguno de los personajes mostrados acontinuació me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Lo unico que me pertene sería william xd._

Han pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que me desperte en este extraño mundo, han pasaso un sin fin de cosas. Pero primero vamos a ver que me ha ocurrido en este transcurso de tiempo, lo más importante es la información.

Como ya lo había suponido, de que este era el otro mundo, de que estaba en el plneta del supremo kaiosama del norte. Eso no me sorprendio mucho, lo asimile rápidamente, supuse que tenia que adaptarme a este nuevo mundo lleno de cosas que ni siquiera me puedo imaginar; pero dejando de lado eso continuemos en lo que estabamos.

Después de haber platicado un poco con shin, y de que este me preguntara cosas sobre si recordaba cosas antes de despertar o si recuerda a una persona llamdo bibidi, obviamente le respondi que no. Tenia la corazana de que nuestra relacion cambiaria si le dijiera que si, por eso me hice el estúpido de no saber nada hasta que dejara de desconfíar de mí.

Desde ese días hasta hoy shin se hizo reaponsable de mí, aparentemente me dijo que un amigo cercano a el le pidió que me cuidara, entrenara y ayudara a mantener el orden en el universo. Una vez más obviamente acepté; pues era lógico que aceptará, quiero decir, no se hacer de comer, no se donde dormire, tampoco se como aprovechar las havilidades de este cuerpo; necesitaba hacerme más fuerte, y para lograrlo el primer paso era él.

Desde entonces comenzo a entrenarme, enzeñarme el camino de un guerrero; habilidad, técnica, tácticas, conocimiento, control del ki, como usarlo tanto en defensa como en ataque. Todo esto y más me dio, fue difícil sin duda, difícil, para una persona que estudia y es en general una persona comun y corriente, esto fue sin dudad un infierno, tambien por extraño que paresca se le ocurrieron entrenamientos parecido a los que realizaban goku y sus amigos que vi en el anime y manga. !Joder¡, incluso creo un entrenamiento bajo una gravedad superio a la de la tierra y pense, !¿de donde carajos saco eso?¡, al parecer ser un dios tiene sus ventajas no?.

Claro todo este entrenamiento siendo realizaso con un poder no mayor al de el es decir, me dijo que redujera mi poder bastante para hacer el entrenamiento y obtener resultados de lo contrario solo seria un desperdicio de tiempo el que utilize todo mi poder que sobrepasa facilmente el suyo.

Al principio nuestra relación fue extraña, el era distante y aveces un poco frío; nunca sabre el por que, pero, !que mas da¡. Conforme pasaron los días nuestra relacion empezo a cambiar, con un poco de optimismo intente hacer que nuestra relación cambiara, hasta ser buenos amigos. Pues si fue un infierno; a pesar de ser mejores amigos, el we no se tocaba el corazón a la hora del entrenamiento. A veces pensaba " haber we, be bajandole de huevos, que no se te suba a la cabeza que eres tan fuerte como yo, me la pelas puto a la hora de poder, a ver si muy vergas ven y hagalo usted" esta y otras cosas más pense, pero, son cosas que nunca se sabran.

En estos momentos mi poder esta muy por encima de lo que alguna vez tubo el mayin buu original. También de que por extraño que paresca puedo transformarme en las otras 2 versiones de mayin buu, es decir, puedo convertirme en el mayin buu gordo, y tambien en el mayin buu alto, aun que yo lo llamo super buu.

 **[Nota del autor: aquí estan los poderes oficiales de nuestro prota.**

 **El mayin buu original, es decir kid buu ,tenia 30,000,000 unidades de poder.**

 **El mayin buu godordo original tenia 16,000,000 unidades de poder.**

 **Ahora el mayin buu alto o como me gusta decirle super buu tenia 53,000,000 unidades de poder.**

 **Pero ahora el poder de nuestro prota es ahora incluso mas grande que eso, debido a los descabellados entrenamientos de shin.**

 **El mayin buu original de ahora, es decir kid buu, que es nuestro prota, tiene**

 **46,000,000 unidades de poder.**

 **El mayin buu gordo, es decir la segunda transformacion de nuestro prota, tiene 20,000,000 unidades de poder.**

 **Y por ultimo la segundo forma de nuestro prota o como me gusta decirle super buu tiene 72,000,000 unidades de poder.**

 **Si se preguntan del por que fue tanto el aumentó es debido al gran potencial que tiene este personaje, ademas del tiempo transcurrido, más aparte el esfuerzo, coraje, dedicación del prota y las enzeñansas de shin. Fin nota.]**

Pero como dicen en mi mundo, "nada es gratis en esta vida", por eso, una vez ser lo suficientemente competente, me mando a salvar planetas, es decir, una ves listo, el me transportó al mundo de los vivos pues su planeta se encuentra en el otro mundo, a cambio de entrenarme y cuidar de mi yo me enfrentaba a seres que amenzaban con la vida del universo, un ejemplo de ellos serian seres como frizer solo que a menor escala.

Mi primera misión fue salvar un extraño planeta donde la vida inteligente aun no se desarrollaba de unos conquistadores, aperentemente estabn asociado con la familia de los demonios del frió, es decir, la familia a la que pertenecia freezer. Claro intente razonar con ellos pero al final tube que recurrir a la violencia, ese día, quite la vida a muchas personas, de no ser por ser yo o por este cuerpo, habría vomitado.

Hazi fue durante mucho tiempo. Cada día me volvia más fuerte, cada día fortalecia mi espíritu, cuerpo y alma, cada día rescataba planetas de cualquier sujetó, y casi en muchas ocasiones tube que acabar con mis oponentes, debido a esto deje de sentir náuseas. Apesar de eso, seguia siendo el mismo que era en mi vida pasada. Sip muchas cosas han pasado…

-Bueno creo que con eso sera suficente por hoy- eran las palabras dichas por shin al ver a su pupilo terminar la rutina de entrenamiento-puedes tomar un descanso, creo que va siendo hora de preparar la comida- esto ultimo dicho en un susurro, después observando como kid-bu parecia salir de un hoyo en la tierra, recuerdan que les dije sobre el entrenamiento bajo gravedad, pus ahí esta, marcando un area en específico y con ayuda de la telekinesis fue capas de crear algo similir a una camare de gravedad. Ser un Díos tiene sus ventajas ¿no?.

-uff!, relamente fue duro hoy shin, deberias de aflojar tantito el entrenamiento, te aseguro que en uno de estos días voy a morir- pequeñas quejas salian de mi boca, en cambio el pequeño ser solo sonrio y dijo con sarcarsmo- si es tan difícil, por que no mejor te vas, nunca recuerdo havertelo dicho que seria fácil, aver quien estaba diciendo que queria ser fuerte, ahora no sea culo y chinguele- si no fuera yo y fuera otra persona el que escuchara esas palabras dichas de la boca del dios de la vida, sin duda alguna se sorprenderia.

Al parecer el haberse juntado mucho con migo y convivido con mi forma de hablar, parece haberse mezclado con su forma de hablar.-! pue ji!, por andar jugandole al verga, estoy así, pero no hay pepe; me propuse ser el más fuerte del universo ¿no?, se tienen que hacer sacrificios- diria yo, adecir verdad unas de mis metas a largo plazo era el enfrentarme mano a mano con Bills el díos de la destrucción.

-Sabes, has incrementado mucho tu poder, desde que empezaste a entrenar bajo mi tutela te has hecho de un poder que ningun ser podria igualar- diria shin realmente sorprendido con mi poder actual, de noser por saber de las existencias de dioses de la destrucción y sus angeles guardianes, por no mencionar a mortales como goku, vegeta y broly que pueden llegar a acercarse al poder de las deidades antes mencionadas. E inclusos seres como moro y ni halar de sujetos de otros universos como jiren. Habria pensado que era el mas fuerte y se me hubiera subido a la cabeza; pero gracias a zeno-sama que no es así.

Sí, no soy el más fuerte del universo, pero, puedo decir con seguridad que estoy entre los más fuertes y sigo aumentando. Pero, debido a que mi poder, actualmente puedo decir que soy el más fuerte, esto debido a que goku, vegeta y broly todavia no nasen. Moro pus no sé, talves este encerrado en la base central de la patrulla Galáctica; bills y wis tampoco sé si estan activos o no, y freezer, pus sigue siendo igual al del freezer de la pelicula de broly, claro sin su transformación golden.

-bueno no hay que pensar demasiado en el futuro, mejor concentrarse en el presente- rápidamente segui a shin para poder tener algo de comida.

Mientras nuestro fan iva por su bien merecida comida, en el mundo de los vivos estaban ocurriendo cosas que nunca se imagino sucederían. Llendo a un planeta en particular, apesar de ser un planeta inavitable, sorprendentemente habia edificios y seres habitandolos, solo que con trajes especiales, eran armaduras de convate, aparentemente estaban muy ocupados debido a ciertas circunstancias que obviamente estaban relacionados con nuestro fan.

-Soldado explorador, da tu reporte en la oficina del comandante- palabras dichas por un ser humanoide, dichas a un ser parecido a un ser humano -si señor- dicho esto el rapidamente se dirijio a la oficna del comandante que estaba al parecer en la cima del edificio.

-Por favor, solo pido un poco más de tiempo, su majestad, es que solo es un pequeño contratiempo, jamas pensamos que un sujeto estaria lo sufientememte loco de enfrentar a nuestro ejercito, pero simplemente no podemos vencerlo, nuestros rastreadores se destruyen al momento de medir su poder, ni el rastreador con la mejor capazidad que tenemos a la mano solo mide hasta las 30,000 unidades y ni así evito terminar como los demás, y ni nuestro mejor guerrero que tiene un poder de 10,000 unidades de poder fue capaz de vencerlo, por eso pido un poco de clememcia- eran las palabras de un humanoide parecido a un reptil o mejor dicho parecido a un cocodrilo, al parecer estaba hablando mediante un holograma que estaba enfrente de lo que parecía ser su escritorio, viendo como hablaba uno pensaria que el que esta en el holograma seria un ser de gran influencia, claro esto debido a la forma de hablar y el nervisismo y miedo del hombre cocodrilo.

Hantes de que el ser que era el holograma dijiera algo, su platica se vio interrumpida, debido a la repentina aparición de un soldado explorador, esto debido a su uniforme. -general, vengo a informar sobre el problema que nos esta deteniendo en la conquista del planta 24- del sercor 3- del oeste de la galxia norte- sus palabras habian sido dichas, el comandante estaba apunto de regañarlo por haber interrupido la platica de el y su superior, pero al escuchar sus palabras rápidamente pidió que se acercar é explicara a detalle la información tanto el, como a su señor.

\- Así que, el informe ya llegó, fue más rapido de lo esperado pero no importa, mi señor si usted lo permite me gustaria que escuchara esta valiosa información, esta vinculada con ese problema- diciendo esto, el ser del holograma asintió, dando así, la señal para que el soldado explorador continuará con su trabajo.

-Sí, vengo a informar que el planeta 24 parece estar siendo protegido por un ser con apariencia de un humanoide, esto debido a una grabación hecha por mi escuadra, solo fuimos capaces de escapar debido a que ese ser tuvo piedad y nos dejo ir, tambien informa que parece ser que el también es el responsable de que nustras bases centrales que estan distribuidas en todo el sector oeste de la galaxia norte fueran destruidas- una vez terminado tanto el comandante como el soldado esperaron una respuesta del ser que era el holograma.

-Parece ser- el comento, su vos llena de fríaldad y maldad nunca antes vista, tan vacío de emociones que era caracteristico de la familia de la que provenia- pare ser, que nuestro plan de conquista universal se esta atrasando por culpa de este sujeto, y ya sabra, comandante, no me agrandan los malos resultados y menos ahora que estoy de mal humor debido a que mi padre le sedio el control del ejército a mi estúpido hermano, pero que se la va hacer ¿cierto?- sus palabras fueron dichas, poniendo nerviosos a la dos unicas personas presentes en ese lugar- saben, normalmente acabaria con personas de mi ejercito que no dan resultados positivos, pero, debido a que este sujeto también destruyó casi todas mis bases, y tambien él aver aniquilado a mis mejores hombres, creo tendre que hacerme carga personalmente de este problema, de lo contrario ese estúpido de hermano que tengo me empezara a molestar de nuevo- sus últimas palabras dichas más para sí, que para las otras dos personas presentes en el lugar.

\- d-d-de verad usted se haria cargo de este problema mi señor, si es usted ese sujeto no tendra oportunidad de ganar- el comandante sonrio con nerviosismo, la sola idea de que su amo tubiera la gentileza de ayudarlos era sin duda alguna algo extrañó - con eso resuelto me gustaria preguntarle otra cosa mi señor; si no es mucha molestia- aun después de haber encontrado una solución al problema que los acosaba, pregunto algo que le extrañó- dime, ¿ qué es lo que quieres preguntar?- diria el holograma del ser con su habitual falta de emociones.

-Sí, lo que quería preguntar era, ¿por que pido que toda nuestra raza regresara a nuestro planeta y dejar suspendida sus misiones?- esa parecía ser la pregunta del comandante ante la extraña orden de su amo-!ah¡, solo era eso, es solo que quiero que vean junto a mí unos fuegos artificiales- diria este con una pequeña sonrisa con un destello peligroso en sus ojos colo sangre -así que solo era eso, entonces con esto hemos terminado la reunión- haciendo que el hologram desapareciera y regresara a su escritorio pensando de que a que se refería con eso de fuegos artificiales.

Mientras tanto cerca del planeta del comandante se observó el como muchas naves con forma esférica ivan hacia el planeta hasta que la ultima llego a su destinó, poco después una nave diferente a las anteriores apareció acercándose lo suficiente, la nave con una forma ovalada y con patas que parecidas a un insecto se acercó, hasta detenerse en la orvita del planeta. De la nada una compuerta se habrio desde el centró del techo de la misma nave antes mencionada; de ella una pequeña nave se elevo hasta estar a unos pocos metros del suelo, la pequeña nave parecia asemejarce a una silla, claro dejando de lado el hecho que flotaba, en ella un ser con rasgos finos, una piel blanca, con una protuberancia en forma de cola, que debido a su tamaño, esta estaba recargada en los bordes de la misma.

Observó con aquellos ojos frío y muertos, llenos de arrogancia y orgullo al planeta en donde uno de sus comandante se encontraba; al parecer estaba teniendo una conversación con uno de sus vasallos.

-Mi señor, realmente esta seguro de que exterminar a la raza de los reptilianos es un buena idea, le recuerdo que ellos conforman más de la mitad de nuestro ejército y aun que es verdad que se descubrio que ellos pensaban traicionarnos y unirse a la Unión que se esta formando por otras razas para derrocarlo, ¿no cree que es una decisión precipitada?- eran las palabras dichas por un ser desconocido, transmitiendo desde lo que parecia ser una pequeña vosina en la silla en la que estaba.

\- Ba, no digas tonterías, ya nos las arreglaremos, estas basuras solo finguen ser obedientes por que es su única opción, no dudarian en morder mi mano si pudieran hacerlo, por eso es mejor limpiar la basura, antes de que se haga una polvareda- esto ultimo dicho con una sonrisa llena de locura, -entiendo señor, entonces le informo que cada reptiliano a venido a su llamado-eso seria lo último dicho por la persona hablando mediante el transmisor.

\- Ahora veamos unos buenos fuegos artificiales- este diria, levantando su brazo y lugo su dedo índice a unos centimetros de este, una pequeña esfera de ki fue creada que rápidamente y esta a su vez creciendo exorbitantemente hasta tener el tamaño de una luna.-jajajaja- riendose con locura y lleno de emoción y adrenalina; el ser inclino su dedo índice hacía el frente en donde obviamente estaba el planeta y como si fuera un interruptor de algo, el gigantesco ataque se dirigio hacia el planeta. Al momento de tocar su superficie, el ataque de ki atraveso todo hasta llegar al nucleo del planeta y poco después explotar sin dejar rastro alguno.

-!Con esto me siento mucho mejor!- dicha palabras salian de la voca del ser que aniqulo a una especie junto con su plneta.

-informo que ya no queda ningun rastro del ejército reptiliano, mi señor- riendo con alegria el ser escuchaba el informe.

De la nada, gritos de alvanza se escucharon dentro de la nave.

-"!Larga vida al ejército¡"-.

-"!Larga vida al imperio"-.

-"!Larga vida al distinguido Rey Cooler"-.

Escuchando con satisfacción las alabanzas de sus súbditos, el auto-proclamado rey del universo, Cooler, solo tenía algo en mente y eso era exterminar al sujeto que tuvo la osadía de desafiarlo.

 **Y eso sería todo gente, una vez más pido disculpa a mi amigo viralex por hacer el cap demasiado largo es que me deje llevar xd. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente parte hasta la próxima.**


End file.
